Protector
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Blaine sees something in Kurt that no one else can, and he decides to brighten Kurt's day with a series of love letters. "I Trust You" from Blaine's point of view.


**A/N: I wanted to do a version of "I Trust You" from Blaine's point of view. I thought it would be interesting. Enjoy! :)**

He couldn't stand it anymore. Blaine hated seeing Kurt in pain, and he felt his rage building up to be far too much when he saw a terrified Kurt being shoved into his own locker. It was awful. The tears that threatened to sting Kurt's beautiful blue eyes were painful to see for Blaine. He had to figure out a way to end this.

He watched Kurt walk, books hugged to his chest, to his next class. Luckily, he knew a way to get there faster.

In his neat handwriting, he scribbled a short note onto a piece of paper, folded it up, and handed it to his math teacher. He took his seat in the back of the class just as Kurt was sitting down. He waited to see Kurt's reaction when he read the note. The note was promising that Kurt would be protected—and Blaine would make sure that promise was kept.

When math class ended, Blaine hurried to keep up behind Kurt. When Kurt was almost to his locker, Blaine noticed that one of the jocks was eying him like he was going to hurt the blue-eyed boy. He wouldn't let that happen. He stood in between Kurt and the football player, making sure Kurt couldn't see him. The tall boy noticed and glared at Blaine as he walked away.

Blaine saw that Kurt stood motionless with his eyes closed tightly, and the sight broke Blaine's heart. He hated seeing the boy he loved looking so sad. He had another note scribbled on a small piece of paper, and he subtly slipped it into Kurt's jacket pocket before disappearing into the crowd of students, hurrying to his next class. He couldn't let Kurt see him quite yet.

He used the excuse of asking his science teacher a question about the homework, so that he could place another note beneath the desk that he knew belonged to Kurt. After that, he hurried to his next class. It was almost time for lunch.

He knew Kurt had art next, and the thought made him smile. He knew it was the one class that Kurt enjoyed, and he was smiling as he handed the next note to Mrs. Allen. "Give this to Kurt?"

"Sure thing, Blaine," she smiled, taking the note. Blaine walked out of the door, just as Kurt was coming in. Blaine barely missed running into him. That would have ruined his plans. He still had five more notes to give.

He gave one to Kurt in his English class, which they had together—Kurt sat in the back row in the corner, as if he was hiding; Blaine sat across the room, admiring Kurt in a profile view.

Every time Blaine would pass Kurt in the halls, he would make sure there was no one around who would try to hurt him. Right before lunch, he had a chat with Karofsky and his group.

"If you so much as lay a finger on him again, you'll regret it. I promise you that."

David scoffed. "And you're going to be the one to make me regret it? How does that work, hobbit?"

"I know for a fact I can take you," Blaine said confidently. He may have had a few boxing lessons in his life. "You better leave Kurt alone."

"Oh, I see," Karofsky smirked. "Hobbit here has a little crush on baby face?" Blaine was fuming. He wouldn't stand here and listen to this guy who didn't even know Kurt. He had no right to be insulting Kurt—perfect, precious, beautiful, innocent Kurt. "We'll leave him alone. On one condition."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the football player as they stood outside the lunch room. "What's the condition?"

"Are you willing to take the hit for Hummel? If you'll take what was coming to him—maybe more—then we'll leave Kurt alone."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. He knew he could take Karofsky, but he couldn't take them all. However, he couldn't let them hurt Kurt either. He agreed. "Deal." He swallowed softly; not averting his eyes from David's threatening ones.

"We'll be seeing you after school, then." And with that, they walked away. Blaine ran a hand through his slightly gelled curls, sighing deeply before entering the cafeteria. He saw Kurt sitting at a table, and he snuck up behind him, slipping a note underneath his food tray. He smiled softly before turning to sit in his own little spot. He usually sat against the wall, on the floor, and today was no different. He stole glances at Kurt frequently. When he saw David glaring at Kurt, he shot a glare at the jock, warning him to look away. David looked away.

After lunch, Blaine continued to leave notes for Kurt in each of his last three classes, with the last one saying to meet him by Kurt's locker. As he was walking towards Kurt's locker, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and didn't have time to react before he was shoved into an empty classroom. He watched as David and three other guys cornered him in the small room. He gulped, devising a plan to escape so he could get to Kurt quickly. Would Kurt think he was being stood up? He wouldn't let that happen.

"Did you think we'd forget about our little reservation after school?"

Blaine snorted. He knew he shouldn't, but he just took pride in the fact that he could correct this jerk. "Actually, David, I think you mean to say 'rendezvous.'"

David's eyes widened, caught off guard. "You sure have a lot of nerve, hobbit."

Blaine shrugged, feigning disinterest rather than showing his fear. "Yeah, with good reason, too. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he tried to push past the group, but was shoved back against the wall, his back hitting the window seal. He winced. That hurt more than he would have expected.

"What's the rush? Meeting up with your boyfriend, are you? Don't tell me you won't stay for what's coming to you." He was shoved again, by his shoulders. He glared daggers at the boys. He felt the impact on his face before he had time to move. He fell to the ground after David punched him. Blaine knew it would start to bruise soon. He had to get to Kurt—fast.

He kicked one leg out in front of him, though he was on the floor, and knocked out of the guys' legs. He crawled past the wall of football players, and struggled to stand up. He stumbled out of the classroom, disappearing behind a corner, so they group didn't follow him. It was almost an hour after he had planned to meet Kurt, and he dashed to Kurt's locker. His heart sunk at the sight he saw—Kurt sitting on the floor, crying and hiding his face in his hands.

"Hi." He didn't know what else to say. He tapped Kurt's shoulder softly, hoping to catch his attention. Kurt didn't look up. Before going to Kurt's locker, he had stopped at his own locker, grabbing a small bouquet of flowers for Kurt.

"Kurt? It's your secret admirer here. Should I leave a message?" Blaine laughed nervously. He couldn't tell what was going through Kurt's head. Kurt finally looked up, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he looked into those deep seas of blue, also known as Kurt's perfect blue eyes. Blaine saw that Kurt was crying, and it broke his heart. He knelt down in front of the boy he loved, and wiped his tears away. "Kurt? My love? Don't cry."

"Who are you?" Blaine smiled a bit. He loved hearing Kurt's voice. It was like music.

"Well, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out that I'm the one who sent all those letters. I hope they brought a smile to your face." Kurt nodded, smiling. It was a real smile, Blaine noticed, and Blaine smiled along with him. "Like I said, I promise to protect you… because I love you. I know you don't know me, but I really do love you. I've admired you from afar for much too long, and I couldn't bear it any longer to see you in pain. If you'll accept, I'd love to be the one to make you feel special… I'd love to be called yours, and call you mine." Blaine, blushed, his hazel eyes glancing at Kurt's shaking hands. He couldn't help being nervous. What if Kurt turned him down? What would he do then? Had the notes been enough? Was he enough for Kurt? He didn't know.

"I still don't know your name." Blaine realized he was right. He hadn't introduced himself yet. When Kurt grasped his hand, he smiled, giving it a small squeeze, and put the flowers down beside them.

"Right… I'm sorry. My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He smiled again. "Is that a yes?" he smiled nervously, a hopeful look crossing his expression.

Kurt nodded. Blaine grinned, and he still wondered exactly what Kurt was thinking. He was caught off guard when Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine gladly returned the hug, and whispered sweetly into his ear, "I'll never let them hurt you again."

"I trust you." And that was all that Blaine needed to know.

**A/N: Woohoo! Oh, I love Blaine. I hope you like this version of "I Trust You." **


End file.
